


The Point of No Return

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuki, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: They shouldn't, but they will.





	The Point of No Return

Zuko’s hand spread on her lower belly, causing a series of tingles to race downward. A long, low ache pulse in her center as her mouth sought his. Their lips crashed and slid, caressed and teased. His fingers slowly pushed between her legs, there, just  _there_ , where everything was wet and soft. A gasping little breath left her as her nails dug into his arms. The wall at her back was hard, his thigh between hers, pushing her legs open. His tongue flicked against hers, maddeningly slowly, with dark intent flavoring every breath-stealing flick. 

When his fingers slipped inside of her, it was all Suki could do to keep her feet. He smiled against her lips and in a voice tinted with desire and all things forbidden, he mumbled, “We shouldn’t.”

Her arms tightened around his neck, fingers sinking into the hair he’d allowed to grow wild down his shoulders. Her hips moved in small circles, grinding against his hand, slick body gripping his teasing fingers. She lifted her chin, red paint smeared around her swollen mouth. 

He was right. There were a million reasons why they shouldn’t. Her teeth caught his lower lip and tugged on it with a soft growl that echoed through them both. She released his lip and whispered, “ _I don’t care_.”


End file.
